A Breath and A Heartbeat
by Alland
Summary: Underage/Trigger Warning! Roy's gotten Robin preggos, and all hell's broke lose. From Batman and Ollie trying to sort things out and the team freaking out in their own way. Roy's knows one thing for sure. He loves Robin. And of course, Robin loves Roy.
1. Chapter 1

**YJ ANON FILL! Here's this massive dump of writing, semi-unedited. Not done yet, but I want to finish it. I was trying to do some research on mpreg and decided I'd make cuntboy!Robin. That idea totally has been used before but I don't remember where atm, but it's not mine. JS. It was just getting more complicated the more transmale/mpreg ideas I tried to come up with.**

**Disclaimer: YJ isn't mine, the plot isn't mine, even this cunt!boy idea isn't mine. "=u= I just did the writing.**

**FOUND HERE: http : / yj-anon-meme . livejournal . com / 5333 . html ? thread = 15108565#t15108565**

**Mmm, so is being silly with line breaks and I really hate my life because I have around 16 line breaks or something. Sorry if I missed one or something else is off with the fic. DERP.**

* * *

><p>Robin was the risk taker, but he never could work solo. Maybe it was because he had always worked with Batman and then, worked with the Young Justice team, that he would never be able to cope with being alone. In that sense, he envied Roy.<p>

Roy took hold of no opportunities. He made them for himself. He didn't rely on others, or at least, he made sure not to rely on them too long. It was just him. And in that sense, Robin always was scared for Roy.

Robin knew from a pretty young age that gender didn't matter to him. He was more fluid that way. Maybe it was his circus upbringing where men would dress like women and women had beards or perhaps after too many dark nights fighting Gotham's worst, his subconscious decided it needed a protector, regardless of gender.

To most, 13 means young. Barely cutting into high school life, opening up to embarrassing bouts of puberty, "those feelings", and other superfluous whatnot.

To Robin, 13 meant being one year older and that much more successful in avoiding death. 13 was just a number. Robin, or Dick Grayson, was really already mature. He missed being innocently reckless. Sometimes he does that, just for fun. He laughs and acts his age. That's why it's unnerving to see Robin in battle when he laughs and seems so nonchalant. He can be borderline sociopathic when he's like that.

Roy was protective of Robin. When they were young, he and Ollie would babysit the young Boy Wonder. Then they became sidekicks and now. Now he was working solo. Done. In that view, he stopped being worried about Robin. He had to focus on his career, what he was going to do now.

He lost contact with the Young Justice team for months on end. It was just the way it was. And it's almost 5am now and he's come back from patrol. He is specked with blood from breaking up a gang fight. None his own, for once, but he knows he's going to have some nasty bruises tomorrow. He's tired. There's a knock on his door and Roy curses. Who the fuck could it be?

He opens it, his other hand ready for his gun (just in case).

Robin, no, Dick Grayson is sobbing. Soaked wet by the rain. It had been some stupid argument at the time, between Batman and Robin concerning Robin's freedom to go after missions with the team outside of the ones the Batman assigns them. As well as patrolling alone when Batman is off on League duty. Robin got a big fat no on both accounts. There was yelling and then Robin left. He wasn't Robin then. He was Dick Grayson and for the first time in years, he'd left the Manor without his utility belt. Screw the rules that Batman made.

Roy's first reaction is to freak out. He sees Robin like something to protect, take care of. Just something in the back of his head. And he's here, crying, just bawling, and wet. It's been years since he's felt this sort of feeling and he's stumped on what to do.

"Uh, come in." Roy says hesitantly.

Dick does and he dripping wet. He must've walked here or something? Jesus Christ, how far was Star City from Gotham? Roy runs around to find some dry clothes that wasn't dirty and a towel that hasn't been used yet. He's not sure on both accounts if they actually are clean because he hasn't done the laundry in weeks.

Dick doesn't mind. He just starts stripping out of his wet clothes as soon as Roy closes the door. He's still sniffling and refuses to look Roy in the eye and that's okay because Roy busies himself with suddenly trying to clean space on the couch. Generally he'd says something about decency and that there's a free bathroom but he doesn't this time. Before he turns to clear the couch, he catches Dick mostly naked and there's a thing in the back of his head that says, "You dirty bastard." Roy is instantly ashamed.

Roy Harper, formerly Speedy and currently Red Arrow, liked what he could get. He preferred women, but give him some drinks and a gay bar is totally fine. Besides, he's legal now. He can do whatever the fuck he wants.

Roy doesn't get any sleep. He ends up listening to the sobs subside and then getting some instant ramen ready for a sodium-filled breakfast. By 8am, Dick is his usually snarky self. Then Roy asks.

"Why did you come here?"

Dick slurps his noodles thoughtfully and doesn't answer for a while. Roy still waits for one because he wants one.

"I didn't have any where else to go." Dick finally says. Roy laughs. "Bullshit."

Dick gives him a look. "It's the truth."

Roy's mouth is in a thin line. "Did you already kill your quota on how many times you can crash with Wally or something?"

Dick looks into the styrofoam ramen cup. "I usually just stay at the Manor and ignore him. Use the gym or just sleep it off. I never take it outside. Wally doesn't understand. He couldn't understand. It's different…" He shakes his head like it was a silly train of thought. "I-I dunno. I just came here. Sorry."

He looks so helpless for a second and Roy feel bad. "Hey, you know. Whenever. I know you can pick locks so even if I'm not home, just… you can come by." Roy knows what it feels like to clash with a mentor. He did it himself and now he's out of that stupid partnership. So he can understand. Dick is right. Wally wouldn't get it.

Dick brightens a little bit. There's a smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes. "Thanks."

Breakfast goes by fast and Roy has classes at 10. Dick cuddles up on the corner of Roy's couch and turns the TV on. Roy assumes that Dick is staying and gets his things ready for class. He hopes that his stupid Psychology professor won't lecture today because if he does then Roy's going to fall asleep.

"Later." And Roy leaves.

Dick stays for a while, wearing Roy's clothes that are way too baggy on his thin frame. He flips through the few channels that Roy has and then falls asleep.

* * *

><p>The TV is fizzing static when Roy gets home from classes and day errands. It's close to 5pm and he knows that after a quick bite, he out on patrol. Dick is curled up in a ball on his couch. He looks like a little cat or something. Roy feels oddly proud that Dick came to him, not to some League member or one of the Young Justice team, but to him. He shakes the small boy awake.<p>

"Hey, my patrol starts soon so I'm making some food. What do you want?" Dick stirs and yawns.

"Since when can you cook anything?" Dick asks, eyes still heavy-lidded.

Roy laughs. "Take-out, son. This place is in the middle of almost every good take out place. Name what you want."

Dick sits upright and pulls his knees in. He looks so small in that giant hoodie of Roy's. "Um, I'm feeling thai?"

Roy murmurs an agreement before flipping the yellowpages open and quickly dialing a number.

Dinner is better with someone else. Dick talks a lot, mostly about unimportant things like cool news stories or wild weather predictions or the latest mission and Wally's old jokes. Roy listens. Laughs. It's nice.

Roy goes out on patrol and doesn't offer if Dick wants to join. Dick stays on the couch and when Roy comes back that morning, Dick is gone. Not even a note.

* * *

><p>This becomes more frequent. By winter, Dick is stopping by almost every other day and stays for the weekend. Roy slowly wonders if there's been some sort of fall out between Batman and Robin. He figures out (since he has his sources), Robin should be spending his nights at Mount Justice. Roy doesn't mind. He likes the company and realizes that he's missed it, even when it's coming from someone that's five years his junior.<p>

On his off nights (when Roy has them), they rent movies and watch them. It's like old times. Tonight is the entire Bourne series. Dick ends up snuggling close to Roy and eventually falling asleep the sound of gun shots and action sound effects. Roy likes this warmth next to him. He finishes the DVD but won't get up to put the next one in. He just sits there, and then at one point, he lets his hands stroke the other boy's raven hair.

It's soothing and it's nice. He can feel Dick's chest rising and falling and soon Roy's also follows it. Together. Two.

* * *

><p>They first time they kissed, it was almost taboo. It was just a movie night, again. And Dick just turns his head and looks at Roy. Roy throws a questioning look. "Something wrong with the movie?" He thought <em>Ip Man <em>was Dick's choice.

And then he feels another's lips on his. It's small, warm, chaste. Roy is in shock and it takes a few moments from him to realize what's happening and push Dick away. Dick looks scared and shocked himself. And then he turns shame-faced an looks away.

They try to watch the movie in uncomfortable silence. Then Dick says, "I'm sorry. I just. I don't know…"

Roy turns the TV off and looks at Dick. "I'm 18. I can't do that to you." And that's that, he hopes. He has never seen Dick in _that_ light, per se. He's not lustful for the younger boy or does he find himself crushing on him or something. It's just a warmth, a constant. He doesn't understand.

He tries to remind himself that he can't do that. He's 18. Something about this had to be illegal.

Before the end of the night, Roy kisses him back. It's sweet, soft, touching. It's like a warmth that starts where they touch and it just slowly makes it's way to everywhere else. It's not electrifying or butterflies. It's loving. Some reason, in Roy's head, it's not wrong. It's just been something he's been missing.

Dick Grayson loves a lot of people. He loves his family, his new family, his team, his friends. But there was something about Roy that was different. Dick couldn't put his finger on it and he never would, because it was one of those "heart matters" that he knew he wouldn't be able to put in words. To 13 year -old Dick Grayson, Roy Harper was his world.

* * *

><p>It's not complicated, in their heads. They know that if anyone found out, it would be. But to them, it's like a slow warmth, something neither of them have ever felt. It's close to familial warmth but also not. They touch each other more; sometimes it's a brush of an arm or stroking of hair. Sometimes it's when Roy carries Dick to bed or a small kiss on the forehead. It's never rushed and it's never angry or desperate.<p>

Roy used to make fun of love like this. He never though a fast-and-go kind of guy like him would end up falling for something like this. And then when Dick looks at him with those blue eyes, it's like he sees the world.

Yes, Dick is 13. And he's 18. It should be wrong.

But being together with someone, it's never felt so right for him. Sometimes when Dick leaves and Roy finds himself coming to an empty home, he cries. It's an aching loneliness.

Their first more physically sexual encounter is soft. It's just venturing the borders, seeing what is okay and what's not. So far, everything is still on the board. Roy likes Dick's lips. His lips, his jaw line, and his neck. He's careful not to leave marks. Dicks knows it's okay if he does leave marks on Roy and he does. It excites him when he's able to elicite the sharp hiss and moan from his lover.

Dick knows where to bite. The collarbone, ear, shoulders, and back. He loves to see small bruises and marks on Roy. And he loves it because he knows it's not to hurt him.

Roy loves to start with the jaw line. Tongue slowly traces the light skin and he leaves kisses all down Dick's neck. He leaves little pecks on his lips and cheeks and presses his lips against Dick's forehead. And then he kisses him on the lips again, slowly, softly, mouth opening wider.

A lot of people describe frenching like a dominance battle but with mouths. Not to them. They take time, tasting each other, each tongue finding every space. It's like they are melting together. Two to one. They stop, both a little breathless and smile at each other.

Dick loves Roy and cares for him dearly. Roy cares for Dick and loves him dearly.

Sometimes when Robin goes on duty for a mission and he is not home for a while, Roy gets the chance to thoughrouly think about his actions. He is loving a 13 year old boy. 13. His stomach twists in knots. He doesn't understand why there are right or wrongs to this. He loves Richard Grayson with all his heart. But that's wrong?

When they first make love, he knows it's too late to go back. Too late to say this is wrong. Because the first time they make love is nothing like anything he's ever done.

* * *

><p>They are both naked, in bed. Nothing but the dark blue sheets that Roy has are there. Roy leans down to kiss softly and Dick closes his eyes, just feeling the warmth. A hand strokes his face, cupping it and then the mouth trails down his neck and then to his chest. Dick mewls and he can feel Roy smile against his chest.<p>

Dick lets his arms wrap around Roy and Roy first lets his tongue slide over Dick's nipple. It's only slightly pinker than the rest of his body, aroused and erect. Then he closes his mouth on it and sucks. Dick's noises are amazing.

Dick brings Roy's face up to his and kisses it deeply, lovingly. He lets his mouth trail to his neck and collarbone and nibbles and licks. Roy moans from the back of his throat.

When Roy brings his erection to touch against Dick's groin, both of them stop and just feel the heat. Roy's hand goes to up his lover's face and he kisses Dick softly. They are rubbing up against each other, thrusting towards each other for more. When they touch there, Dick lets out a deep long moan. It all such a new feeling to him. His hands are grabbing onto Roy's back.

Roy lowers his head slowly, trailing his tongues down Dick's body. The tip of his tongue touches so close there and maybe it's just that new sensation. Roy watches as his lover's back arches. His juices taste bitter, as they should. But somehow, when so intimate like this, they taste like the sweetest waters of the world. When Dick takes a hold of his member and pumps it at the base. Roy spills over his lover's abdomen and even before Roy has finished licking it, Dick brings his faces up level with his and kisses him.

"I love you so much, baby," He whispers. "I love you, your eyes, your face, your hands..." His words trail off as he kisses eye item that he mentions. "Your body..." Dick shudders under the warmth that each kiss brings.

"I-I love you too," He whispers back and misses Roy on the forehead.

Never do they speak dirty words or lustful words. It's just sounds and names and love.

Roy has coated his fingers in lube and looks at Dick, as if he wants permission when it's already given to him. He slowly puts in a finger and there's a shudder that goes through the boy. It's uncomfortable and different. Roy kisses him deeply as he slowly puts in two fingers. He slowly moves his fingers in deeper, knuckle past knuckle and Roy knows that it's different for Dick by the way his grip tightens on his shoulders.

When he puts both of his fingers all the way in and then slowly moves his fingers in and out. There's a slow build of something low in his stomach. Dick doesn't know, but he tries to keep it in. There's a lot of senses that are bombarding his brain right now. He lets out sounds, moans, grunts, and Roy's name, over and over.

When Roy puts in a third finger, Dick comes, breathless but Roy doesn't stop and Dick doesn't want him too.

When the fingers leave, Dick feels empty. He whimpers. He hears Roy. "Are you sure?" It's warm whisper.

"Yes, yes, please…" Dick looks back into Roy's eyes. Straight into them and when Roy first pushes in, Dick does his best to never look away. Roy takes his member and slide the head in slowly. It's ridiculously tight and warm. Dick feels immense pain because frankly, it's a huge foreign object being pushed up into him. Roy is only halfway in when he pulls out slowly.

He wouldn't dare ever hurt his lover. Slow is how he starts. It's painful and pleasurable. At some point, Dick stops whimper and grunting, and beings mewling and moaning. His fingers dig into Roy's back as his thrusting gets faster. And when Roy goes all the way to his hilt, Dick cries out. Somewhere between pain and pleasure and Roy stays there, buried in his lover. One.

He pulls out slowly and then he thrusts back in. He can see those blue eyes slowly cloud over, those lips that keep moaning his name.

Dick comes first, arching his back and his hands gripping the sheets and his face is flushed and he rides out the last few thrusts when Roy comes too. They're both sticky in their juices but they kiss. They kiss and touch. And love.

* * *

><p>Their relationship has been secret for a little over a year. Dick Grayson turned 14 just last month and they made love.<p>

Today, Dick Grayson fell unconscious during training. He'd been talking about some bad headaches but he fell today. He awoke after two minutes and asked to go to his room and sleep it off. He said he had the flu.

He goes to the med center in the Mountain. He does a full body scan and drops the papers when he reads the final report. He didn't understand why he had been sick in such odd manners of cramps and nausea and harsh fatigue.

He reads the papers over and over again and then drags out the ultrasound machine.

M'gann is putting in a batch of cookies when she gets bombarded with a sudden emotion. Wally must've noticed the odd look on her face. "Something wrong?"

M'gann swats the thoughts from her head. "Yes, it's fine. I just thought I'd forgotten something in the cookies." She puts on a smile and hastily closes the oven door.

* * *

><p>Dick Grayson was born different. He had both female and male genes. He was young and his parents didn't think of it as an oddity. It was their Grayson.<p>

It was an issue that Bruce faced when he took the young child in. Frankly, he could just suppress the development of the female side. Dick went through weeks of some hormone suppressants. Bruce didn't want to do surgery yet.

Perhaps that was his mistake? That waiting had been a good idea.

Medical anomalies had always interested the duo. Dick never thought he'd be one. He hates this for a moment. He looks back at his stomach why laying on one of the beds in the medical bay. He's wiped the ultrasound machine and put away all the equipment and he's just thinking, hating, confused.

He hated his body.

Roy loved it. He said that it was beautiful.

No.

It would bring his ruin. He stands up and touches his stomach again. He hates it so much. He fears it. He sits down on the bed. He has another human being inside of him. Robin cries. This was disastrous. So much emphasis on the dis.

This was once in a million chance or something. Yes they did have safe sex. Sometimes. But the hormonal repressants should've stopped… Figures that he gets the short straw. He wants to cry or destroy this thing or something. But it's not that simple.

He wonders why he was like this. Flat chested, flat abs, a male body. But where it counted, he wasn't a male. It was like someone had drawn a horizontal line across his stomach. Above it, he was completely male. But then below it, he was most surely female. This was number two on his list of things to fix. Right under the most current... dilema. Robin looks at his stomach again and curses the world.

* * *

><p>Dick Grayson swears he is going to keep this to himself for as long as he can.<p>

Obviously his secret-keeping skills suck because as soon as he comes back into the main room, M'gann gives him a deer-in-headlights look. Maybe he was thinking too loud? But next thing he knows is M'gann's voice in his head. _'Please. Let me help.' _ Robin shoots her a quick glare.

No. Never. He was going to deal with this quickly. Find a clinic or something. Stop this before it goes any further. And then M'gann shoots him almost a painful look. _'No! Please!'_

Robin pointedly ignores her for the rest of the evening and everyone is confused why Robin suddenly turned cold to their own Miss Martian.

That night when he's lying in bed, his thoughts wander to the life form in his abdomen. He can't even think of that word… that he's… _pregnant_.

It's odd. Impossible. In reality, it's very possible and he should've thought of the risks… _Aren't I already sort of crazy for doing this with someone five years my senior and while I'm fourteen?_ Robin lays on his side and then his mind wanders to that thing in his stomach and then goes back to lying on his back. He doesn't know why. Right now, he should be caring less. But he's not.

He falls asleep to the idea that this is something that he and Roy made. Together. One. Two. And now Three.

* * *

><p>Dick Grayson does a lot of research in his spare time. He goes and looks up male pregnancy or rather, female pregnancy and side effects and whatever. He looks up famous doctors who have done research in the field. Every spare second, he is making sure he knows what to expect.<p>

When the first wave of sickness comes, it's not what he expects. He's gotten smaller bouts of it before but this must be around week nine and it's getting stronger and worse. He's showing too. Not a lot and he almost thanks his genes that maybe he was like one of those 'I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant' type of people and he won't show. A lot, anyways.

He's praying he won't show. The sickness he can pass off as fatigue and due to his work as Robin. Showing won't. He can easily say he's gained a few pounds, regardless of how silly it sounds when he's throwing up so much. Robin has always had a good figure, especially since this line of work require lean, muscle and dexterity.

He's training by himself today. It's kind of a break, but Robin knows that he has to find new ways to maneuver if he's going to keep up fighting. If he stops, everyone will worry. They may think he's just ill but once they go to a doctor's check up, they'll know. So he has to change a lot of things and lie about a lot of things. He has to make sure covering his abdomen is first priority and making sure when he breaks falls that he puts more pressure onto his arms and legs than anywhere else.

It's scary and tiring. He doesn't want to hurt… the baby.

"Robin. Please, can I talk to you?" Robin glares at her. Way to get the Martian to figure out. He looks away. He's almost ashamed and he doesn't want some nose all up in his business.

"Don't think too much about it or J'onn might figure it out too." He says sharply.

M'gann sighs. "I don't have much experience with things like this, even on Mars. But you have a lot of emotions and your thoughts are on the baby so much…"

Robin freezes. It's so odd to hear that word. "Baby". It's so foreign especially when it comes out of someone else's mouth. He starts to laugh; it's low and sarcastic.

"I don't know what to do. I just know that no one else can know until I figure out what to do." Robin finally lets out in a soft voice.

M'gann walks over and puts her arms out, asking for permission for a hug. Robin hesitates and M'gann hugs him anyways. It's not like Roy. It's more like dam that's been broken. It's not warmth, but like a burden off his shoulders. He cries in her shoulder.

"I will try my best to help you." M'gann says.

They spend the rest of the hour talking. Robin basically does the sparknotes version of what happened. It's vague for the most part and he leaves a lot of things out. M'gann doesn't mind. His thoughts wander so loudly that's it hard not to fill in the blanks, even when she's trying to shut him out of her head.

Robin guesses that and still doesn't say much. He's just… so relieved that she's taking all these secrets so well. Roy, his body, the baby. Maybe it's because that she isn't a human on Earth that's built up so many stereotypes. She's a Martian trying to understand humans. Her mind is open to things like this. Figuratively and telepathically.

"Thanks." Robin says when they head back out. M'gann forgot about her cookies again. The rest of team sigh and laugh when M'gann takes out the burnt cookies. Superboy has an annoyed look on his face.

"Does anyone hear that noise? It's like a really light-I don't know. Knocking or something?" Connor tries to explain. None of this team mates hear it so Connor dismisses it, still a little annoyed.

Robin, only once, glances down at his stomach.

* * *

><p>Today has been a really bad day. It's growing, and from the side, it looks like he's gotten legitimately fat. Good thing he hasn't gone back home since week 5. He's told Roy more and more excuses to avoid him.<p>

But his team has noticed. They've seen him eat like Wally and get sick and often get weak-kneed or suffer sudden fatigue. Someone suggests getting Robin to the med. center or get Batman.

Everyone notices that Robin suddenly gets very angry at them. He calms down and then rushes to the bathroom. Sick again.

It's then that he decides he just can't do it. He needs to find time to go to a clinic. And-and… what? Abort it? Tell Batman? Tell Roy? When he comes out of the bathroom, he decides at least the first step is tell the team. It's stupid because he think that Roy and Batman should know first. But he can't handle that right now.

"I have something I need to tell you." His voice squeaks at the end and Wally can't help but chuckle.

Robin looks at M'gann, almost helplessly. "The papers are in my room." M'gann leaves the room immediately and come back just as fast with some papers. Robin takes a deep breath. "I-I don't think I can say it so here." M'gann puts a comforting hand on Robin's shoulder and hands the papers to Artemis, the closest on her left.

There's a silent moment. Her eyes narrow and widen. The corner of her mouth twitches. She's thinking. It makes sense, actually. Which is the most crazy thing in the world.

"No. No way." Her voice is almost a deadly low. Wally is freaking out. The mood in the room is different. Strange. Scary. "What's going on!"

Superboy's eyes are furrowed. "There's another heartbeat. That's what that noise was."

And Artemis replies. "Robin's pregnant."

Wally's eyes narrow. "Is this a prank on me? Did you guys all get together and-"

"No!" Robin yells. God. He told them the truth and now he has to convince it's the truth? "I'm pregnant, okay? That's why I've been sick and gaining weight and tired all the time." His voice turns soft, like he really is the youngest on the team.

Wally looks at his friend in disbelief. "But that's not possible. I mean, you're a guy! I've gone through sex ed, it's just not possible…"

Robin sighs deeply. "I just am, okay. End of story. That's what I needed to say."

Everyone is staring at Robin, trying to make sense of this. They try to look at him normally and not let this new thing affect their thoughts. This is their Robin. Regardless of everything…

It's silent and Kaldur opens his mouth to speak but Artemis beats him to it. "First of all, way to go, Boy Wonder. Number two, who's the daddy?"

Robin snorts at her bluntness. "Thanks and that remains nameless." Artemis frowns and almost argues but Aqualad jabs her lightly with his elbow.

"You know that we are all here for you." Kaldur says and there's a murmur of agreement. It hurts Robin a little bit when Wally seems to still be in daze. "I'm going to my room," says the speedster.

The talk of pregnancy and Robin stops then and it's like this almost never happened. Because now the team knows but what next? Tell Batman? Black Canary? Red Tornado? Hell, Captain Marvel? Or more importantly, what about Roy?

* * *

><p>The team does a lot to adjust and pick up slack. Aqualad avoids little things in his reports and Robin strategically stands behind Conner and Artemis during mission talks so only his chest and up can be seen. M'gann looks up healthy things to make or trail mix things.<p>

Wally just seems to space out a lot and it hurt Robin a little bit. The two of them are just sitting on the couch today. Robin can feel the awkward tension and it's annoying. He gets up to leave when Wally finally asks, "Wait, so how did this happen?" He's dead serious.

Robin sits back down and tries to explain it. "Well, when you have two people that love each other very very much-"

"Shut up! That's totally not what I meant." Wally snorts and Robin laughs. The tension is kind of gone. "I meant, like, biologically you're a guy. It's not possible…"

Robin sighs a little bit. "I'm not a guy where it counts, Wals…" Wally's eyes widen. Silence and then… "Can I see?"

It's Robin's turn to stare at him. Wally realizes his mistake and how creepy that sounded. "No! Oh, gross, no! Like, I mean. This has to be some cool medical anomaly and I was just wondering if you had like hospital records or like stuff like that and just… You know how much I like science, okay?" He's rushed in trying to justify his thoughts.

Robin laughs. "Yeah, it's fine. Sure." And then there's a pause. "Did you just call me an anomaly?"

And then everything is okay at Mount Justice. Everyone wants to help. It's like being a team again, just plus one.

* * *

><p>Roy arrives when Batman does and he knows this does not bode well.<p>

With Batman is Green Arrow, or Ollie, and Black Canary. M'gann meets all four of them. "He's in the medical center." Her voice is either meek or frightened, Roy isn't sure.

Roy makes his way to the medical center and finds Robin. His mask is on and he looks disheveled, but otherwise, fine. Then Roy sees the tear streaks on the boy's cheeks. He suddenly wants to know what has happened and what is wrong.

He hasn't seen Robin in weeks. He was getting worried but got constant calls that he was okay, just tired and had a lot of team stuff to do and that Batman was starting to catch on to his absences at the Mountain.

Batman says, "Report." M'gann hands him some papers.

Batman's eyes narrow as he reads this. He looks at Robin. He has already been told of this situation before he arrived but he wants the word of his protégé. "Is this true." It's a statement, really.

Robin takes a deep breath and then nods once. Batman goes very still and his voice changes dramatically. "You are coming with me back to the Cave. We will have you examined again and then decide what will happen to it." His voice is cold. Robin's eyes widen and he shakes his head.

"No. It-It's mine." His voice is so soft and so small. Batman glares at him and issues one last warning. "You are coming with me now." It's not a stern voice or a yell but a quiet voice, deadly laced.

Batman hands Ollie the papers and leaves. Robin waits for a moment and Roy is still confused. Everyone is looking at him like he's a bad guy. Even Kaldur will not meet his eyes. Robin goes up to him and for the first time in public, kisses him lightly on his lips.

He whispers. "I'm pregnant." And then leaves.

If Robin knows anything, it's drama and how to make a good exit.

* * *

><p>Roy has a million thoughts going through his head and even more mixed emotions flooding through him. He is stunned. A hand goes to his mouth. And then eloquently he says, "Oh shit."<p>

Ollie doesn't look at all amused and Black Canary looks concerned. Ollie speaks first. His voice is dead serious. It's directed to the rest of the team in the med center

"Leave." Everyone does and no one will meet Roy's eyes.

When the door closes, Ollie looks back at his former protégé. He laughs as if in disbelief. "Do you understand what sort of situation you are in?"

Roy realizes his eyes are watering a little. He slowly shakes his head no. This situation is overwhelming.

Ollie sighs and his voice becomes serious. "Your sexuality and partners are no concerns of mine. Your work and what you do are no concerns of mine as long as they abide League rules. However, you are 19 now. You can be tried and put in jail."

Roy nods slowly and then the tears come, one at a time.

Ollie's voice softens. "He's only 14."

Roy feels so broken. He can't believe he's done this, that this is his fault and he's brought this on Dick.

"I-I know…" Roy says finally.

Black Canary has her arms crossed and her eyes are so filled with concern. She goes and hugs him, comforts him and Roy cries. He cries and his ex-mentor looks over the papers again. Ollie sighs. The League always joked about how protective Batman was and how strict he was especially concerning his protégé, Robin.

In this light, it wasn't funny. Roy was in serious danger of being banned from any future possibilities with the League and possibly his solo work as well. They may just use all their power to keep Roy from getting slaughtered by the bat-daddy rage. Roy surely should've know the dangers of being in a relationship with Robin. Ollie couldn't wrap his head around why Roy would chose someone so young though.

"Why?" Green Arrow finally asks and Roy has calmed himself down to slow breaths.

Roy looks at Oliver Queen. He looks at his ex-mentor with a sudden lost look. "I-I love him." His voice is so soft and broken, like he's just lost the world. Dinah lets out a slow and deep sigh. This was a mess, a huge pile of shit sort of mess and at the heart of it all, Roy did love this boy. She's a woman, she knows love when she sees it and Roy, for the love of God, would give up anything for Robin. It's was a bittersweet sight to see.

* * *

><p>The entire ride home is silent. Dick Grayson almost wants to crack a joke. Maybe something like, "Holy babies, Batman!" But then he really might be murdered for that so Dick keeps it to himself. Ultimately, he curious about what Batman is thinking.<p>

It's a little weird because Dick thought he'd still be freaking out about the baby inside him right now but he's not. In fact, he glances a little fondly at his stomach. He feels content all the ride home. Maybe it's been all this time having to deal with it and living with it and having everyone support the baby... Wow. He just called it his baby, didn't he?

This was going to be his and Roy's. And suddenly there's this little epiphany and flutter of joy somewhere in his heart. Maybe when it came down to it, and say he was at the crossroads (which was Batman, really), Robin wanted to keep this baby. Regardless. It wasn't like he would require a C-Section to give birth (hopefully if all goes well). And he had most definitely read up on girls younger than him giving birth. And living.

When they actually get settled it's another matter. Batman orders Robin is wash up and get in some civilian clothes. When Dick comes back downstairs, he's in a loose gray hoodie and jeans and sees Batman as Bruce. Alfred is there with some tea for the both of them.

Bruce sighs deeply. "Do you understand what has happened?

Dick knows it's not the time to get cocky but he's so tired of being treated like this and given limitations. "Yes. I had sex with a 19 year old male and got pregnant. Unfortunately, I let the cat out of the bag too early and all hell just broke loose. Yeah. I know." Alfred almost drops his place of scones that he was bringing for the table, but he's the butler. He keeps his composure.

Bruce almost grows angry. "This is not the time for jokes. I need to know he details of this relationship and we will be going to a clinic tomorrow."

Dick looks at his mentor, his father figure. "I love Roy. Please."

"Answer me."

"…Since a year ago. And I never have regretted it. We are not going to that clinic. We are going to go find a specialist. I'm going to have this baby because it is mine and Roy's. I've done the research and I'm going to have it. You can put me into surgery and hormone repressants after that. I don't care. But I'm having this baby. My stomach hurt today. It's abnormal. We are going to go get that checked out tonight, and tomorrow at latest. I should be showing more. I don't want any more complications than this."

The silence that hangs there is thick with the two powerhouses of the Wayne household, Dick Grayson and Bruce Wayne.

So even the World's Greatest Detective didn't see that one coming.

* * *

><p>There's a loud rap-tap-tap on his door. Roy groans. He didn't get much sleep.<p>

He can't believe any of it. Almost.

He walks in a daze, like a zombie and opens the door. Wally punches him. Roy staggers and glares at the other red head. "What the fuck!"

Wally is breathing heavy and there's anger in this eyes. "You. Make. Me. Sick." Roy understands. He lets his shoulders slump and hands fall from his cheek. There will most definitely be a bruise there tomorrow.

He shoots Wally a tired look and almost scoffs. "I know."

He leaves the door open as it seems Wally's got more beef with him and won't leave any time soon. Wally has his hand on the back of Roy's shirt and is yelling. "No! You don't know! Come on, Roy! He's only 14!"

Roy turns around and pins Wally on the ground and growls. "Don't, even for a second, accuse me of not knowing. Don't ever say I don't know what I've brought on him. If I could take it back, I would. You know I would. But never to save my own skin. Yeah, you're right. He's only 14 and I hate my own god damn guts for doing this to him…" His grip slackens and he sits on the ground, slumping. "I could never wish something like this on him. Never."

Wally sits up and his face hardens. "How long."

Roy's eyes soften. "A year. Yeah. A yeah, two months ten days." He muses softly. And then covers his face with his hands. "I couldn't- I'm such a bastard…"

Wally sits there for a long time. He's thinking and finally he says. "You left the group. I never really hear from you that often anymore. You used to be one of my best friends. I can't trust you."

Roy gives him a sad look.

"But I trust Robin. And he trusts you, obviously. So." Wally stops talking. "Give me a few days. But I think I'm on your side." He gets up and leaves.

Roy throws his head back and laughs. And laughs and then he cries. If he could gather up all the tears he's spent on his boy, it could be an ocean.

* * *

><p>The entire team is shocked. They are put on indefinite leave. No missions for a while. This is a ridiculously huge mess.<p>

They had been pretty accepting of pregnant Robin and everything but this brought in a new angle. Roy? Really? Wally took it the worst for sure. Artemis almost took it like a really bad joke. Aqualad couldn't accept that story. Superboy didn't understand this new layer of drama at all and M'gann knew the whole story and with all her heart hoped that this would turn out okay.

Within two weeks of the news, Robin still wasn't back and the team had settled down a little bit.

_Recognize. B06 Red Arrow._ Suddenly everyone in the room is either borderline going to kill Roy or never talk to him again.

When Roy comes through the beta tube, he looks so horrible. He's dressed in civvies, but looks like he hasn't slept in days. His voice sounds desperate. "Have any of you heard from Robin."

Maybe it was that moment when they saw the Roy was suffering too and maybe it was his voice, how ragged and tired and so worried he sounded. But the team made a mutual pact. Regardless of age and circumstance, they were going to help Robin. If Roy was part of helping Robin, so be it.

Wally pipes up first. "Mm, no. Has he not contacted you?"

Roy gives him a look that says, _'Would I be here if he had?'_ Wally puts up his hands. "Woah, just trying to cover the bases, sir."

It's odd how at ease and almost normal Wally seems to be with this entire situation.

M'gann gives Roy a comforting look and pulls out a chair for him to sit down. "I think I have some cookies ready! Have a seat and maybe we can all figure out where Robin is…"

She leaves for the oven, hoping that for once none of the cookies will be burnt.

Roy sits down and slumps. There's still an awkward silence. No one really wants to talk to Roy, the guy that got their Robin pregnant at 14.

Wally clears his throat, even if there's no need to. He directs his speech to the team, almost acting like Roy isn't sitting right there next to him.

"Okay guys. A lot of stuff has gone down this last couple of weeks, but it's stupid to shut up now. Like it or not, it's happening and I hate to be that one guy giving the pep talk but we need to stop this and actually start supporting Robin and… dare I say it, Roy," He glances at his friend before continuing. "Yeah, it's weird and confusing and a whole lot of other emotions but for a second, put yourself in their shoes. I bet they are going through so much worse. I say we just support the fuck out of them right now and beat the shit out of them later when it's actually a fair fight."

Everyone is looking at Wally and there's truth in his words. Roy has a small smile. He knows he doesn't deserve this. He has too many good friends.

Kaldur puts a reassuring hand on Roy's shoulder and then M'gann appears.

"Hey guys! The cookies didn't burn this time!"

Yeah, maybe things would start looking up now. Just little things, one at a time. Baby steps

* * *

><p><strong>Mmm, that's all I have thus far. :I Kind of a dump I just threw here. Sorry for all the ridiculous line breaks... I want to finish this so badly because me gusta everything about this prompt! R&amp;R! Thank you!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the end! Part 2! I hope you all enjoyed this fic!**

**I have no experience in birthing/pregnancy/etc. besides seeing it happen on House or something. I did some research, but so sorry if it's inaccurate. I loved this prompt and I hope I delivered. **

**Standard Disclaimer.**

* * *

><p>Much like how Robin had laid out, they did go to the doctor's the next day. Disguised, always. They obviously couldn't go in as Robin and Batman nor could they go in as Bruce and Richard. So, they went in as Gary Holman and his worried father Samuel Holman.<p>

The doctor was an understanding woman. She nodding and smiled. Said all the right things, but the entire visit was under so much tension that neither of them could relax.

"So this abdominal pain you had isn't uncommon in pregnancy," She says.

Dick just nods.

"In fact cramps like that are fine, but if it persists, and if you seem to have lower back pain, especially if you didn't before, have cloudy or spotty discharges, or get fever or chills, call me as soon as possible." She hands him her card. "Just make sure you're eating healthy and at least 300 extra calories a day and getting exercise! And don't forget to sleep extra as well. Your health also determines the baby's health."

She smiles like she deals with stuff like this everyday. Talk about professional; kudos to her. Bruce smiles. "Thank you so much. We weren't sure what to do and you've cleared up a lot of things for us. Thank you."

Dick smiles too but says nothing. He's relieved. He's going to have to change his daily regimen a little bit, but he's relived beyond belief. He feels a little guilty about not telling others about this. Especially Roy but he makes a mental note to call him as soon as he gets back to the Manor.

Yeah. He was going to call Roy and tell him the baby was okay. God, Roy. He must be so worried. He had really dragged Roy through the mud during this. Dick reprimands himself mentally. But it was okay now. Everything was going to be okay.

"And if you want to swing by and make an appointment in the next two weeks, we can determine the baby's gender as well!" That makes Dick's heart skip a beat. A gender. A real live baby inside him. And it would have a name. Be a person. He looks at the doctor and smiles.

There's a fluttery feeling in his chest.

"Thank you." And he meant every part of it.

And then Bruce tells him to go wait outside for a second. Dick almost rolls his eyes. Was Bruce going to hit on his doctor? The one that was helping him with pregnancy? Sometimes this man had no morals…

He glanced back down at _his_ baby. There's bit of a glowing warmth in his chest. He feels proud.

* * *

><p>"I want to know if it's safe to abort, this far in the pregnancy."<p>

Dr. Lisa Truman takes off her glasses and sighs. She isn't shocked. She's heard this so many times. But she had thought with this case… She had just thought when they had come in… they were going to go through with it…

Her lips made a thin line. "At this far in the pregnancy, no."

"A miscarriage?"

She looks at him incredulous. "Mr. Holman, what you're suggesting can be incredibly dangerous and could even threaten your son's life."

Bruce almost sighs with frustration but keeps his composure.

"He's quite along now, and the best thing for him is to come in for regular check ups. I realize this may be a hard time for you sir, but there are alternatives such as adoption."

Bruce looks at her and finally looks away. "Thank you for your time."

And he leaves. He sounded so tired.

Lisa looks at the door close. She hopes that the next time this family walks through her doors, it won't be to kill the baby. She's operated enough here to know face of a broken mother, no matter how strong-willed. She doesn't want to see that look on the face of someone so young.

* * *

><p>Dick pretends to have not heard the conversation.<p>

The entire ride home, he keeps a smile on his face and talking about his appointed with Dr. Truman next week. It's no easy task to keep a calm face.

He reminds himself that there is no legal way for Bruce to force anything on him. No legal way. Sure, there would be plenty of ways to slip in something into his food to induce a miscarriage. Or maybe just a patrol accident. And then he has to reassure himself that Bruce would never do that. He's not that kind of person.

And it's then that Dick finally feels the weight of pregnancy. He can't go back now at all. The doctor was right. Even he wanted to try a miscarriage, it would put his own life in danger. And if the miscarriage didn't work, it would leave the baby handicapped for life.

Adoption was a choice.

He finally shuts up about the appointment and the car is silent. He just closes his eyes and tries to think. Would Roy be up for that? Would Roy mind that? He needs to get Roy caught up on this. In fact, this entire pregnancy ride thus far as been his team, him, and Bruce. There was something really wrong with this picture.

Maybe it had been a bad idea to leave Roy in the dark. Well, at the time, it seemed the best way. Just not to approach the problem at all.

When the car pulls into the Wayne Manor, he's surprised. He thought he was going to Mount Justice.

As if to answer his question. "You'll be staying here while under your… conditions."

And suddenly Dick roughly opens the car door to yell at his adoptive father. "No! You can't do this!"

Bruce doesn't even spare a second look. "I am your legal guardian. I can."

This was basically house arrest. He wasn't going to be able to leave the Manor at all. And most likely, no one would be able to see him. So this was Bruce's plan, just keep Grayson all locked up under key and cut everyone else out of the picture. Dick Grayson sighs and can almost feel tears threatening to start.

Calm down. Calm. Down. Just… breathe.

On any occasion, Dick might've just taken his bike or anything in their garage, actually. He knew how to drive. But he couldn't be reckless now. No, he'd find a way.

* * *

><p>Alfred was on his side for sure. In fact, Dick had heard he and Bruce have several disagreements about this… this problem.<p>

The supposed "house arrest" wasn't that bad. After all, the Manor is a huge place owned by bajillionaire Bruce Wayne. And Alfred has made sure to bring lots of healthy food choices and other disgusting foods that are apparently good for the baby. Dick eats it without a second thought now.

He takes daily walks around the manor. He doesn't dare do anything more than stretching or light jogging. The uneven bars will have to wait, he supposes. It's only been a week, but Bruce seems to refuse letting up this tantrum of his. Dick starts to think it's pretty immature. It _has_ been a week now. Bruce was supposed to be the professional one, wasn't he?

"Master Dick, there is someone here to see you." He hears Alfred's call.

Dick gingerly makes his way down the stairs. He's so afraid that one day he'll fall down them (it's not like it hasn't happened before), and there's no way he going to grappling hook or barrel roll his way when it happens.

"Who is it?" And his heart swells three more sizes when he sees the familiar loving eyes and that red hair.

"…Roy…" Roy looks tired. Immensely tired, and older too. He looks so relieved when their eyes meet.

And it's like the first time all over again. He rushes to Dick's side and their foreheads touch. Oliver Queen is by the door looking amused at the very least. Alfred ushers the older man in and shuts the main door.

Dick is looking at this lover, the father of his baby, with questions now, but a smile still lingers on his face. "How-how did you get in? I was pretty sure Batman had his guard dogs ready to maim…"

Oliver answers that one. "Even the JLA won't give up on this one. He's fighting a losing battle. We managed to convince that Roy should share some responsibility. I'm supposed to be here for supervision but…" He shrugs. And Roy nods in agreement. It's been too long since he's seen Dick. It's been far too

long.

Robin smiles against Roy's cheek. "So everyone else thinks he's being an insufferable prat, huh?"

Roy chuckles and it's deep, warm, and soothing. "Mmm, I suppose. But I'm here and I couldn't ask for more…"

* * *

><p>Alfred is making some food downstairs and Oliver is enjoying his coffee and making small talk. Bruce seems to refuse to come home when Roy is around and that's fine with everyone.<p>

And Dick lays his head on Roy's stomach and both of them have a hand on his stomach, murmuring soft things, and thinking about the baby.

"This is amazing, isn't it?" Roy whispers. It's almost like there's a peace and he doesn't want to break it. It's so soothing to have Roy's hand rub small circles all over Dick's stomach.

Dick smiles and lets out a small, soft laugh. "Yes. It totally is. And it's ours…" He looks lovingly up at his partner.

Roy sighs. Yes. It was ours.

"So isn't this easier?" He asks. He doesn't mean to press it right now, but he just…

"Easier what?" Dick asks. He doesn't understand.

"Not keeping this a secret?" Roy specifies. Dick looks away and slowly gets up. Roy has to help him.

He looks at Roy straight in the eye. "I'm so sorry. I didn't think, I guess. I didn't want you to worry or-or…" _Leave me. _

Dick feels a soft kiss on his forehead. "I would never. Trust me. I love you."

And then there's that fluttery feeling in his chest and he pulls Roy down a little closer and gives him a kiss. Just a light, soft kiss. "I know. I love you too."

In that moment, it's just perfect. Everything feels perfect. They feel invincible, like they can take on the world. They feel like one.

Roy kisses back and he smiles into their kiss.

"I made an appointment next week. They said they should be able to tell the gender of the baby."

The look in Roy's eye made Dick look back at their baby again. Roy lays on his stomach so he's face to face with the small bump. He kisses it. "Hey there. I love you too."

* * *

><p>Bruce Wayne has simply cut himself out of the picture. He's struggling with this, way more than he should. And it's Barry that talks to him about it.<p>

"What." It's venomous. He just needs time. He doesn't need another person to talk to him about it. Bruce glares at the Flash.

"Whoa there. I mean, I could always get Superman instead or something…" He laughs but Batman doesn't find this funny.

Barry hands him a cup of coffee. Bruce doesn't drink it but takes it. The Flash takes it as a start. "So, why is the Bats all broody?"

If looks could kill…

Barry tries again and his tone is more serious. It's odd to hear such heavy weight in words when Barry talks. "I can't imagine what you're going through. But those two, they're almost like my own kids, Bruce. Right now is not the time to go all Batman on them. They need you. Robin needs you. He needs his father."

It's very similar to the lecture he had received from Diana the other day.

Bruce nods. He doesn't know yet. He needs time… but he doesn't have it. He gives Barry a nod of thanks, stands up, and leaves.

Barry knows that's all he's gonna get. It's been difficult for everyone. The best they can hope for is to try and pull through. The moment any of them stops like that, it's when it goes down hill. Barry is worried like hell for Robin and Roy. But at the same time, he can't help but admire their bravery.

The Bat-rage is something to behold. But then again, they are kids in love, right? Barry sips his coffee thoughtfully.

The Bats was a hard man to get to admit he was wrong. At the very least, he could show some support. Barry shrugs as he takes long swig of his coffee. Even Batman can't refuse the powers of love. He'd come around; Barry had faith in that.

* * *

><p>Dr. Lisa Truman couldn't help but smile when she saw him walk in. He was just… glowing. Not literally, but there seemed to be so much weight off his shoulders. She was surprised when she didn't see his father. Instead, there was another man. Holding hands. Oh? Oh. <em>Oh.<em> That was too sweet.

Dick Grayson doesn't even need to reach the receptionist. She already has the door open. "Over here!"

He leads the other man excitedly. At the door, she greets Dick Grayson as Gary Holman. Roy has his hand out for her to shake. "Roy Harper. Nice to meet you."

"Dr. Truman. My pleasure." And she leads them down to the ultrasound room. While she could've just gotten an assistant to work the ultrasound, she almost wanted to be there with them. There was small talk. She found that he was the father, as well as legal adult.

She'd heard worse stories. She couldn't put it against him. In fact, it was just his presence that made Dick seem so much happier. He was showing more now and that was presumable. He definitely had been eating right and gained some pounds on top of that. With his small frame, he'd start showing more than most women.

Dick rolls up his shirt and she talks them through what she's going to do. First time parents are always a little nervous. When she applies the gel, Dick squeezes Roy's hand. It's not even frightening, just… cold. But it's nerve-racking. There's a small thing at the back of Dick's mind that asks what the hell he's going to do when he actually goes into labor.

"So if you both would like, I can tell you the gender-"

"Yes." They both say it at the same time. They share a smile and Dick almost gasps when Dr. Truman slowly puts the machine on his abdomen.

"And there we go." Dick opens his eyes. He realizes he's squeezed them shut for some reason.

On the ultrasound machine is… it's his baby. "So your baby is very healthy. This is a unique circumstance, but _she_ is developing well," Dr. Truman smiles. "Yes. Your baby is girl." She can't put in words the happiness that appears between the couple.

"My baby girl…" Roy breathes out and it's like a magic word because Dick starts crying. He's never felt this happy before. He's wiping away the tears and Roy's helping and then his eyes are drawn to the screen of the machine. That was his daughter. She looked so precious.

He never did quite understand why people got so excited to see a sloppy picture on a screen. But now he did. He would never be able to put it in words.

* * *

><p>As almost expected, the first person to get them a baby shower present even before the real baby shower and before they were planning on announcing the baby's gender, was M'gann.<p>

She just showed up one day to a very surprised Dick Grayson and Roy Harper.

"H-hey, Megan…" Roy started. Dick Grayson on the other hand said, "How did you find this?"

Megan looked at the two of them sheepishly. "Well, it wasn't that hard when Wally was thinking so loudly about visiting you…" She then tried to explain herself even more. "I mean, I really tried not to but then I thought of a really great gift and then I couldn't help but, I mean, I'll try to control my powers in the future but since this was such a momentous thing I just thought-"

"Hey. Thanks. Um, I think Alfred can get you something if you're hungry." Dick cuts in. He's thankful, actually. Sweet. He feels a little teary-eyed.

The team really did care. It makes his heart ache, but in a good way. God damn all emotions. Roy hugs him from behind, tightly.

Megan comes in lightly. She's wearing civilian clothes, not school uniform or anything. Hopefully no paparazzi saw her. She has a large gift bag. "I saw this mobile and that it was adorable! And then the other things are aromatic candles. Zatanna and I put a little umph so they actually do work and will probably help more. And then Zatanna also suggested some CDs for the baby so I suppose this gift is from both me and Zatanna since she helped out so much!"

Roy and Dick are a little speechless.

"But really, I just wanted to see the baby…" Megan bites her lip. It was her first time with newborn life. It was very exciting.

Alfred came in with a tray of biscuits and cookies. "Please, do come in. There's no need to stand in the foyer."

When the trio is sitting at the kitchen counter, Roy starts pulling things out of the bag. The mobile really left them speechless. It was little robin birds and suns and clouds and flowers. And it played music! Just lullaby tunes, but it was such a well thought gift.

Goodness knows how much time they'd have for the baby after… after all this.

Megan had to explain all the candles, even though there were little notes on all of them. There were a few for sleeping or relaxation, some for energy or alertness, and others for light happiness and joy. Dick took the chance to hug her.

It was highly uncharacteristic of Dick, so Megan enjoyed it while she could.

But the gifts were only part of the reason. Once situated in the main living room and on the couches, Dick sat, legs on the couch, and propped against Roy. Megan looks at Dick mostly, because it's his baby. "So can I?"

Dick just smiles and leads her hand to his abdomen. There's a gush of happiness that fills her face and Dick can't even start to imagine what she's feeling. But he feels proud.

Roy felt extremely proud. This was his daughter. His little girl. He would never admit it (because he was supposed to be the stone, the foundation) but he was freaking out ever since the ultrasound. Oh my god. This was going to be his daughter. His beautiful daughter.

"She's so happy…" M'gann whispers. Right, she could form telepathic links. "I mean, she can't really form any words, but she learning a lot of things. She knows she's loved."

Roy hugs Dick from behind, and their beaming with wide smiles. "Congratulations, to the both of you!" Megan says and gives both of them a quick hug.

She really is happy for them. For them and the baby. New life and love. She had never been skeptical about their relationship and seeing them now, she knew she never could be.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you have not thought about adoption."<p>

Dick rolls his eyes. He can't help it. "Yes, and _Roy and I_ have decided that we're not going to put _her _up for adoption."

This seems to be a frequent conversation between himself and Bruce. Bruce has gotten… better (per se) about this situation. Frankly, he is far behind everyone who has gotten on the bandwagon of support, but Dick won't shun it away because deep inside (somewhere) he can't. Bruce is his father figure, the man who gave him the morals, the lessons, and the growth to who he is today.

"You are only 14 and Roy is 19. Both of you have prior obligations to your careers and the team-"

"Yeah, I know. Evil never rests. _Roy and I _will find a way. There are plenty of day care centers in Star City and several League members have volunteered as well. _Iris _even said for us to call her if we need her." Richard Grayson points out. Bruce is just trying to find excuses.

But the daddy Bats won't give in yet. "Have you thought about living accommodations? Education? Future plans? How are you going to raise a child when you're still one yourself." It's a flat insult. Every point is true and things that Dick and Roy have thought about in their sparing moments together. The best place would be the Wayne Manor, but Ollie has volunteered his place. Roy would move in with his ex-mentor then.

Setting up a trust fund wouldn't be hard. Dick Grayson is already entitled to a large sum of money. He's set up a database of schools from pre-school to colleges that would be eligible for their child (he's already started thinking a little bit like Bats himself). And then really, Roy and Dick would cross whatever future bridges that might arise.

Bruce takes out a folder. "These are good matches for parents. I've already done a background check. All you need to do is call them."

Dick stares at the folder. "She's not going up for adoption."

"This is not the responsible choice."

"Regardless, this is the choice that _Roy and I _have made."

"I cannot accept that choice." These words are cold. Final.

"It was never your choice to make." Dick hisses back.

Bruce slams his hands on the table. Dick doesn't even flinch.

"We will talk later when you can see that these are the choices that the _father of my baby and I have made_ and that _you can support us through this time_." Every word cuts and Dick gets up and leaves. He always does get the final word, doesn't he?

Bruce sits at the dinner table. He has never felt more hopeless in his life. Alfred comes in.

"God. What am I going to do with him, Alfred?" He asks, face in his hands.

"If you don't mind, Master Bruce. I would actually ask what you going to do about yourself, sir." Alfred says lightly.

Bruce sighs. "I know, Alfred. I know."

* * *

><p>Wally is so excited he's vibrating like crazy.<p>

"Whoa, Kid Crazy, calm yourself before I get out my sedation kit." Artemis says. She could handle the excited speedster for the last few days since Robin announced that he would be dropping by the Mountain. But now it was getting on her nerves.

Wally doesn't really calm down. In fact, he just gets more excited. "HolyballsRobiniscomingtoday!"

Artemis rolls her eyes.

M'gann was really excited to tell the group that she had gone to see Robin earlier a few weeks ago. However, she kept some details to herself. She really wanted to see their surprise.

Outside, arriving by car was Roy and Dick. Roy looks at his partner, lover, boyfriend. "They're going to attack you, you know. That might not be safe…"

Dick just smiles. "That's why I'm bringing you."

Roy was right. There was an immediate group hug initiated by Wally West. Robin is showing and Wally is just amazed by the round tummy. He acts like a small child that's just seen a glass ornament.

"Can-can I touch it?" Wally asks so softly that Artemis couldn't believe that this was the same kid that was bouncing off the wall just a few moments before.

Dick chuckles. "The baby's a girl and yes, you may." Wally places a soft hand and lets out a laugh. It's so amazing that there's a life in there, between the walls of skin and tissue. There's a real live baby. He immediately pulls back with a "holy shit!"

Roy, alarmed, places a hold on Dick's shoulders but Dick just laughs. "You felt her kick, that's all!"

Wally is trembling. He's so nervous. His friend takes his hand and places it back on his stomach. "I think she likes you." Robin says softly.

Roy relaxes too. This is a precious moment. Wally finally calms down enough to crack a joke. "She better like me. Otherwise I'll spoil her shitless until she does…" Roy frowns slightly. "If you swear that like in front of her, you're not allowed to see her."

Wally raises his eyebrows. _Whoa! on the protective Roy_. He finally takes his hands off and has to laugh. He's going to miss the 'couldn't give any less fucks' Roy Harper. "Man, okay. I promise to be clean."

It's Artemis who is pushed forward next after everyone gets situated on the couch. She's even more nervous that Wally. She's almost afraid. She doesn't want to pass of any of her bad luck onto this unborn child by touching it or whatever. Call it superstitious, but she's trying to make up an excuse not to.

"I'm-I'm not all that great with kids so I dunno-I guess, maybe Kaldur-or something…" Then Wally takes her hand and places on Robin's stomach. Roy's got Robin in some sort of back hug on the couch and he kisses Robin's head. "I guess you're lucky you don't mind all this touching…" He murmurs.

Dick just smiles. This is his team. If he wanted his baby to meet anyone first, it would be his team (well besides Roy).

Artemis has to gasp when her hand first touches skin. And then she feels a kick or a movement or something, but she can't jerk her hand back. There's a baby there. Her free hand has to cover her mouth so she doesn't actually start sobbing. It's going to be a girl and she prays to whatever god that may exist that that god will bless this child. Goodness knows that she's been through shit and she never wants anything like that to even come into a long range shooting distance of this baby.

After a few seconds, she slowly lifts her hand. "Thank you." She says softly. The team is surprised. Never have they seen Artemis so emotional or rather, kind.

Although M'gann encourages Connor to go next, he sort of refuses and Kaldur goes instead. His sensitive webbed fingers immediately feel the baby's movements. New life is always a huge momentous celebration in his heritage. He closes his eyes and murmurs a short chant, an Atlantean prayer for prosperity. His voice carries almost a soft, rhythmic tune and Dick can almost feels a sudden coolness cover his body.

Roy must have felt it too, because he hugs him tighter.

Roy and Dick both say their thank yous.

Connor is thus far, the most hesitant. "It's fine if you don't want to…" Robin tries. He knows that Connor can be pretty awkward with this kind of stuff. Roy is a little bit unnerved how Superboy's just staring at Robin's stomach.

"No," Connor states. "I just…" He pauses, trying to look for words. "Her heart beat. It's there." He tries to explain.

Roy has to chuckle a little bit. "I'd be worried if it wasn't, Supey."

Superboy gingerly puts a hand on Robin's stomach, on the roundness. He has to wait a few seconds before he can calm down enough to relax. There's this part in the back of his mind that he might hurt the baby because he doesn't know his own strength.

Dick doesn't know what makes him happier: the moment when his baby kicks and seems rather taken with Connor or when Connor doesn't pull away but leans in a little closer, looking at Robin's stomach like it's a miracle.

"She's beautiful…" Connor breathes out. His knowledge of new life is solidly scientific, only what the genomorphs had put in his brain. This was a completely new experience altogether. He had never learned about new life this way.

Underneath his hands, he could feel every heartbeat, every movement, down to how each blood cell was rushing around right now in this small body. There's a little bit of happiness? Is that the word? That he feels at the center of his chest.

Their baby is a pretty amazing miracle. Connor makes a mental pact. He doesn't know if the baby can understand him, but he channels all he can. He will protect her. Should anything ever happen, he will. She seems to move a little. She's happy.

* * *

><p>Birthing classes are done in private. The instructor is someone named Teresa Quattro. She does group classes, but to be on the safer side and rather for their own comfort, Roy and Dick has asked about private classes.<p>

For an hour on Tuesday, Thursdays, and Fridays, Dick and Roy sat in her studio on yoga mats as she put on calming music (sometimes nature sounds, sometimes acoustic) and led the couple through routine stretches, breathing, and trust exercises.

Teresa loves this couple, really. It's a little bit unique, but as a mother herself, she can't judge. She knows they do love their baby and each other and that's enough for her. Since they come in for private sessions, she's gotten to know them better than most her clients.

Despite their unique situations, the "mother" of the situation was still planning on birthing normally and after a few medical explanations, she understood. Her only worry was that the "mother" was a bit young. Birthing was often more painful the younger or older a woman was from their prime age (which could vary).

Today they were going to write out a birth plan. As they went through classes, Dick and Roy saw that there was definitely a lot of preparation for birth (which was expected, but it didn't really dawn on either until they started going to these classes). There were different room controls, use of anesthetics, role of the father, specifics of the procedure, even _labor props_. What.

The couple decided that the father would help with the "catching" as well as be present throughout the procedure. Dick had been a little bit nervous about that part but Roy had simply said, "Nothing I haven't seen before…" But then Dick punched him in the arm.

Teresa couldn't help but smile when she saw them. Soul mates, if she'd have to say. And believe her, she's gone through so many couples…

* * *

><p>The leg craps did get worse as the weeks went on. Dick felt like he was carrying a ton of books on his chest and his legs and back were trying to accommodate. He's really tired all the time too. This was a new feeling for him. He did get tired from long missions or late nights but this was just being tired <em>all the time<em>.

He groaned as he stretched again.

Roy pops his head into Robin's room. "You okay, babe?" Dick rolls his eyes. Even short pet names like 'babe' bug him a little. Okay, maybe he didn't have the coherent mind during love making to be annoyed by them, but now he was.

Blame it on the hormones and mood swings.

"'m fine. Just tired." Dick hadn't slept at the Manor since he had yet _another_ argument with Bruce. The Mountain was comfortable and the two had been able to make it more like their Love Nest ver. 2.

Roy comes in and cuddles next to Dick. When Dick first met Roy, he would've never pegged the older man to be a big cuddler. Dick doesn't mind. He likes it, the love. Since this entire fiasco began, Roy had really stepped up to the plate.

Roy sits back up and Dick whines, feeling the cold against his side. Roy hushes him with light kisses and then starts to massage the younger boy's legs. Yes, Roy did step up to the plate. Robin lets out a sigh of relief.

"Feel better?" He asks, lightly. His voice is deep, almost gravelly now. Robin takes a second to just memorize the sound.

"Much. Love you." He says back, softly. He gets a kiss on his forehead and Dick opens his eyes and leans his head back a bit and leans into a kiss on the lips. Dick realizes that he misses moments like this, just between him and Roy, before the baby, before the others.

"How are we going to do this?" It slips out of his mouth before he can stop it. He regrets it instantly. He blames Batman, or Bruce, really. It was just that small doubt. That he's still _only_ fourteen. That what if he fails. He's been living his whole life avoiding failure.

And then Roy stops kissing. He draws back and looks at his Richard Grayson.

"We do her right and we make her proud. That's what." This situation is almost impossibly in their favor, the way Roy looks at it. Dick's team has his back, the League is all up for putting in a helping hand (all in except Batman, that is). But even in the Wayne household, there's Alfred. And the countless other 'bat family' members, excluding Bruce, that expressed their concern and that they would be more than willing to help.

Roy has been given the time to think about this. To think about the what ifs and the moment that maybe this isn't the right thing. That maybe giving his daughter to another family is best. Thinking about that makes his heart pain. It's like a sudden stab that makes his chest hurt. Roy has been selfish and not. He left the team for selfish reasons, but he doesn't call for help because he can't put his own weakness and get other people to cover for him. He can't get other people hurt.

He is prideful too, and quick to throw a punch, never the first to apologize, and then some. He doesn't have good qualities. Except that he knows what's right.

It's stupid and cliché and maybe it's just a hero thing, but he knew.

Maybe it's being selfish, but he can't stand seeing his baby girl in another person's arms. He can't stand to see Richard, _his_ Richard break. He will do anything to keep this family together. And that's when sometimes, he's not selfish at all.

He puts his forehead on his lover's, as if they could talk telepathically that way. It's like this that once they can drown out all the white noise around them (there isn't much, really), that they calm their breathing and it's just them. Three heartbeats.

It's like this that Dick feels like he can do it. Do anything. That age doesn't matter. It's a stupid, crazy thing but he doesn't care. Someone once said that love was stupid and crazy, but that love was also powerful.

"I believe in you. You will be the best parent there ever was. Because it won't be the looks or the whispers that deem us good parents. It's when she'll smile," Dick closes his eyes when Roy talks. His words are like a fire, warming and spreading. "You'll make it work and I'll be there to help you. Always."

* * *

><p>"I like Rachel…" Dick says as he's flipping through a book. He's just reached the 34 week mark and his doctor has been telling him, he's probably been having Braxton Hicks contractions for a bit now. Just painless non-rhythmical things to prepare for the real thing. It's weird and Roy thought that name decided would be a good way to just stay relaxed.<p>

Dick gets nervous sometimes, when he thinks about real contractions and real birth giving.

Deciding on a name is even more stressful. Dick likes Rachel, Rose, Molly, Cassandra, and Madeline.

Roy likes Tasha, Lola, Jenny, and Michelle.

They've decided that her surname will be 'Harper-Wayne'. Dick pushed pretty hard for the 'Wayne' bit. Roy didn't understand why though. Bruce hadn't talked to ether of them since the argument and when he gave missions to the team, he seemed to ignore Robin.

Roy yawns and cracks his knuckles. Long night. Who ever thought naming your child was this hard? Maybe there was a perfect name waiting for somewhere…

"How about Lian?" Wally calls out as he pops into the kitchen. The kitchen counter table is littered with self-help books on babies, baby names, and books naming essentially everything that could go wrong during a pregnancy.

No mission today and the team has gotten rather comfortable with having Robin and Roy around. When Dick started having his BH contractions around the Mountain, Connor almost flipped out because his super senses had gone a little haywire as Robin's body became a lot more conscious about it.

Robin lets the word mull around in his mouth. "Lian Harper-Wayne," He smiles. "It has a nice ring…"

"Yeah? I know right? Obviously Uncle Wally knows best…" Wally boasts from the couch. Roy raises an eye brow and then looks at Dick.

"Uh, when did we decide that it was okay to have _Wally_ as an uncle to our _daughter_?" Dick can't help but laugh because it almost sounds like something Batman would say. That brings a little bit of pain in his heart. Bruce still refuses to talk to him and Dick's all but given up. There's nothing he can do.

Wally gives a disagreeable sound and says, "Uh, obviously we decided it because I am like, Robin's best bro ever. Which, if you don't know, equivlates to me being an uncle."

Roy rolls his eyes. He likes the name a lot but seriously, a name from _Wally?_ He pauses but then says, "It does, but I think we should keep our options open…"

Over the next few days, that doesn't seem to be an option at all. Wally comes and goes referring to their daughter as 'Lian' and the rest of the team does so as well. Even Robin starts cooing about 'Lian' this and 'Lian' that.

Roy gives in. Rather, he likes the name. It's unique and it's very… fitting. However, he will never admit to Wally that he likes the name. He'll admit to Dick, though.

* * *

><p>Roy had to catch Dick when he stepped out of bed.<p>

"Jesus, are you okay?" He voiced concern as he held tight to the small arms.

Dick just looks up. "Just center of gravity is everywhere and just a little dizzier in the mornings. Almost 40 weeks…" He chews on his bottom lip. He's worried, a little. A lot of things can go wrong. He's not considered post-due until 42 weeks though… And god, he needs to go to the bathroom right now. Breathing is easier, but it seems he had to wake up every two minutes during the night to pee.

Screw pregnancy, he thought a little irritated.

Roy strokes his hand through Dick's hair. "Yeah, almost 40 weeks…" He sighs happily. Content. And it's just that that make Richard Grayson calm a little bit. As far as being moody, Dick has been pretty good. Roy knows when to back off and go get dark chocolate syrup and Cinnamon Toast Crunch (that's been Dick's craving for the last couple of weeks. Before that, it had been pickles and then before that was roasted chestnuts and peanut butter…).

Dick untangles himself and gives Roy a peck on the cheek. Good start to a good day. That would be his mantra.

It's around lunch when it happens. It's not painful, just… uncomfortable. The period cramping started to get more frequent and more intense. Dick excused himself to the bathroom, which wasn't uncommon (probably his hundredth trip today).

He's shaking. _'Jesus, is this contractions? Am I-? Do I need to call the doctor? My water hasn't broken yet. I need to-'_

"Hey, you okay?" Roy's voice.

Dick tries to make his voice sound as confident as he could but it almost squeaks. "C-can you call Dr. Truman?"

"Is she-?"

"Just call the doctor, right now!" Dick almost yells. But he almost smiles (key word, almost). He can hear Roy talking excitedly outside the door.

* * *

><p>Packing for the trip wasn't long. Dick, being Robin, packed everything before hand and had a checklist made. He was incredibly calm, once he got out of the bathroom.<p>

The team had a giant group hug and each of them gave their good wishes to the baby. Roy was still fidgeting. As the couple leaves, Wally digs out his cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" Artemis asks.

"Batman, duh." He says seriously, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Roy was freaking out now (but in a good way). He was constantly asking if Dick needed anything or was feeling okay and so on. Dick finally told him to pay attention to where he was driving. Last thing they needed was to miss the exit to the hospital.

These were intense contractions so Dick figured they might even send him home. His water hadn't even broken yet. But that would be ridiculous, in his opinion. He could always get Dr. Truman to- Oh! He didn't have the colored contacts. Dammit. The one thing that slipped his mind. Oh well. Guess the doctor will know who the hell he is now.

Batman can do damage control. Whatever.

True to her word, Dr. Truman was there to help get everything underway. And she didn't even ask question about how he mysteriously when from the average Joe to fucking Richard Grayson.

In a blur of several hours, Robin's water broke, he was given some drug that Roy had to ask Dr. Truman a bajillion times if it was safe or not, and somewhere in the middle of it, Robin felt a little numbed over but it stopped hurting. Oh god, and he wasn't even that far into the contractions yet.

It must have been sometime in the evening but someone was telling him to push and Roy was squeezing his hand like no other and Dr. Truman was there somewhere and then there was a lot of pain and God damn all things, why weren't those painkillers working, and then he was shouting or yelling?

And then he was quiet. He could hear the blood rushing in his ears and his heart pounding madly in his chest. This was it.

At first was a small cry. Roy leaves his side for a second and Dick yearns for that comfort back.

"This is Lian. Our daughter." Roy's holding a bundle in his arms and then he finally (in what seems like an eternity) hands Lian over to Dick. Dick coos and those bright green eyes. She's beautiful.

At 7:23pm, Lian Harper-Wayne was born at St. Peter's. At 7 lbs. and 2 oz. and 20 inches long, Lian made their world. Dick feels tears roll down his face, but he's smiling and laughing. This is his daughter. This is his family.

* * *

><p>Bruce had been making himself a cup of coffee. Alfred had been on a silent strike all week. He'd ask for a cup of coffee and it would have several spoonfuls of sugar and Alfred would apologize and say, "My age must be getting to me, Master Bruce." And laugh.<p>

Alfred had dusted all of the house, but left Bruce's room untouched. When Batman came back from patrol, bruised and beat up Alfred patched him up in the most brutal way possible. In fact, sometimes Bruce wondered if he was better off to just going off to his room instead of checking in with Alfred.

Bruce would ask for his bath to be drawn and it'd be too cold or in some occasions, it would have those bath foam fragrances in it and Alfred would simply say, "I must've knocked it over by accident. I apologize Master Bruce." But that wasn't it. He'd always add, "But Master Richard was fond of those bath bubbles when he was younger, didn't he?"

Or something like that.

Bruce knew it was Alfred's way of telling him to get over himself and go be a father.

The League was giving him the silence treatment. Even Clark and that son of a bitch had no right!

So there was Bruce, butlerless and friendless, making himself coffee.

His phone rings. He doesn't remember any appointments or meetings today and surely no one just calls his personal number for fun.

"Hello?"

"Uh, I know you're Batman but seriously. Robin is at St. Peter's right now. He'll want you there. If you're not there, um. God, I will lose all respect for you."

"Thank you Wally." Batman hangs up the phone and leaves his coffee forgotten.

"Alfred! We're going to the hospital!" He calls out.

Jesus, his son was at the hospital. His son.

Alfred puts on his brown pea coat and smiles. Good to see the old master get his "groove back", as they say.

* * *

><p>When Bruce comes into the room, there's a thick tension that appears out of nowhere and Roy almost shoots him a glare. A warning.<p>

Bruce almost wants to hug the kid because if he'd anything less, he wouldn't have been worthy.

And then he sees the bundle of black hair. Eyes closed.

"Her name is Lian. She's sleeping." Dick says, just glancing up before letting his gaze fall to the baby again.

Bruce lets out a slow breath. He doesn't know what to say. All of his eloquence escapes.

Alfred saves the day with, "She looks lovely. As cute as a button, yes?"

"Yes." Bruce manages. It's one word but Dick looks up surprised and his eyes well up a little. He cries for the second time that day.

* * *

><p><em>They say I should do a journal for the first year of your life. A scrapbook sort of thing.<em>

_Frankly, with trying to keep both you and Roy happy, I'm not sure if I can manage, but here's the first entry._

_We all got to leave the hospital a few days ago. We put you in a tiny, pink knitted hat and you looks adorable. We're going to pamper you like no other. Your OB, Dr. Truman, will be seeing you in the next couple of weeks for your first round of shots and other things to keep you healthy._

_I think she's just in love with you as much as we are. _

_When we finally showed you off to the team, you were incredibly quiet. You'd been crying for most of the day since Roy had to go on patrol. I'm a little bit afraid with how comfortable you are with Roy. You better not spoil him._

_But Uncle Connor managed to get you smiling and laughing. I'm glad you remember the team. They will be your second family. Uncle Wally was extremely happy to see you and he wanted to take you on a run, but not yet. Goodness, he's going to spoil you so much. I'm not sure if it's astrous or disastrous. _

_We are all so happy you're here. Next week, we'll be setting up your new room. Your father and I got a new small flat for all three of us in Start City. Bat-daddy was incredibly sad when we decided we wouldn't be living with him. But if we did, he'd spoil you too!_

_Now that I think about it, everyone is spoiling you but who's spoiling me? Well, I expect big things from you then, Lian. I love you._

_Your father, Richard Grayson._

Below the writing sits a picture. Dick is holding Lian in his arms, and she has a pacifier in her mouth. Roy is standing by the newly assembled crib and Bruce and Alfred and Oliver are standing behind them, hands on their shoulders. The team stands around them with toys and blankets. The room is painted a pastel yellow and the mobile of robins and suns hang from the ceiling behind everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for supporting this fic! R&amp;R. Also, idk. Roy's eyes are green, right? =u= <strong>


End file.
